memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Brighter Than a Thousand Suns
| miniseries = | minino = 1 | writer = John Byrne | artist = John Byrne | colorist = Tom Smith | letterer = Robbie Robbins | editor = Chris Ryall | omnibus = | published = 21 May 2008 | pages = 32 | story = 22 | publisher = IDW Publishing | covers = 2 | date = 1968 | altcover = 220px|Cover image. }} Publisher's description From solicitations: IDW's Star Trek: Second Stage continues, as comics icon John Byrne unveils the first-ever Star Trek series of his decades-spanning career! The 1968 TV episode "Assignment Earth" had been the Season Two finale for [[TOS|the original Star Trek series]], and was intended by Gene Roddenberry as the pilot for a spin-off series that never came to pass. Now, Byrne delivers the series 40 years after it would have debuted, recounting the adventures of interstellar agent Gary Seven and his Earth-born assistant as they covertly confront threats to the past so that they can save Star Trek s future. Byrne will both write and draw the series, which steps one year forward with each installment, beginning with 1968, the year that the spin-off series would have appeared. Summary References Characters :Bertrand Carlise • Christopher Danton • Archibald Dumont • Angela Franklin • Isis • Ivan • Thorveldt Jarrow • James T. Kirk • Roberta Lincoln • Amanda Parsons • Gary Seven • Smitty • Spock • Arthur Truman • Changming Weng • Diana Winters • • T. Jones • F. Morris • J. Robert Oppenheimer • • Montgomery Scott • A. Simpson • S. Stoga • Edward Teller • P. Walker • John Wayne Starships and vehicles :car Locations :Albuquerque • China • Delphi Centaurus VI • Earth • Korea • London • Moscow • New Mexico • New York City • New York • Peking • San Lobos Atomic Research Facility Races and cultures :Human • Russian • Vulcan States and organizations :Democratic Party • KBG • NASA • Nazi • Orion Marketing • People's Army • Republican Party • Soviet Union • Swedish underground • United States Marine Corps • United States Army Air Corps • United States Army Corps of Engineers • United States of America ; :California Institute of Technology • Cambridge University • MIT • Mao Tse-Tung People's Collective University • Midwestern University • Niels Bohr Teaching Institute • Oxford University • Princeton University • William and Mary College • Yale University Science and technology :Apollo program • Beta Five • enhanced fusion • Gemini program • gun • hydrogen bomb • Manhattan Project • Mercury program • printed circuit • Project Hercules • servo • sub-orbital warhead • teleport • teleportation unit • transistor • transistor radio ; :advanced electromagnetic theory • advanced speculative physics • applied thermonuclear energy • astrophysics • biology • chemistry • electrical engineering • electronics • experimental chemistry • nuclear fusion • nuclear medicine • nuclear theory • particle physics • physics • quantum engineering • quantum mechanics • thermonuclear integration Time :1899 • 1908 • 1918 • 1920 • 1927 • 1929 • 1930 • 1933 • 1934 • 1938 • 1942 • 1944 • 1947 • 1954 • 1956 • 1958 • 1959 • 1961 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • April • August • December • January • July • March • November • October • September Other references :corporal • doctorate • immigration • mark 4 energy level • masters • movies • Nobel Prize • presidential election • romance languages • spy • steak • suma cum laudi • torture • wine • World War II Appendices *This issue was available in two covers, the same John Byrne artwork either with, or without, cover titles. *The ten pages of editorial content in this issue include three adverts for other Star Trek comics by IDW: The next issue of the miniseries, The Enterprise Experiment and Mirror Images. Related stories *' ' (TOS episode) - This comic is the first in a spin-off miniseries based on this episode. The first page re-establishes the charters of Gary Seven, Roberta Lincoln and Isis by replaying the closing scene of the episode. Timeline *This issue is set in 1968, three months after the }}. | format1 = comic | before1 = First issue in the miniseries | after1 = Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow | typea = John Byrne | author = John Byrne | formata = comic | beforea = Alien Spotlight: Romulans | aftera = Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow | prevMB = (Past) | nextMB = Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow | voyages1 = | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = }} External link * category:tOS comics